The Rea Chronicles
by artemisangelof123456789
Summary: What would happen if the Naruto gang had a shadow watching over them, what if this shadow dragged their own problems with them. would theys have changed or would they stay the same? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

"Hey! Wake up, your being sent out." A voice yelled into my ear, as I was in the middle of a dream about chocolate covered pretzels'. I bolted straight up in my bed, and turned to see a boy. He was looking at me with mirth in his eyes, his blonde hair was disheveled. He cocked his head to the left, and his right ear twitched with impatience, grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my bed.

"Where are we going?" I yawned as I let him drag me to the commander's office.

"We're not going anywhere, this is a solo mission." he said slowly as he walked in front of me, his tail swishing.

"What?" I said as I stopped walking, my hand slipping from his grasp, "what did you say?"

"This is your first solo mission, Rea. Don't blow it 'cause I'm not there to curb your temper!" he snapped, trying to hide his teary eyes.

A door down the hall burst open, a woman with spiky bright red hair stepped out and started walking towards us. I cringed when I realized who it was, 'Dawn, oh no! What did I do this time?'

"He…Hello, Mistress Dawn." I stuttered as she bore down on us with her intense eyes.

"Hello, Rea, has Timothy told you what your mission is." She asked primly, she was dressed as though she had just come from a meeting.

"Umm… No Mistress Dawn, I was waiting for you to explain" he stated, his right ear twitched and his tail flicked slightly. She looked at him, looked back at me, looked back at him, and sighed.

"Well come on then, I'm not waiting all day." she said as she turned and walked back to her office, the very door she had come out of.

I walked in and looked around; sure, I had been here many times before for other mission assignments, but never for a solo mission. The walls what you could see of them through packed bookshelves, was a bright green, a color I learned to love. I looked down as I rubbed my bare feet on the plush purple carpet, I reached my arm out and shocked Timothy on the shoulder, I laughed as he jumped. The solid oak desk in front of me was covered with paperwork, whether it be mission reports or mission assignments or even unopened birthday cards, it was there. The whole room gave off an air of power and authority, but the walls and the plush carpet said that our leader was still a kid at heart.

I looked back at Dawn as she sat in her rolling office chair, shuffled through some papers, and pulled one out of a large pile.

"Rea, your mission is to travel to the hidden leaf village, and accompany a group of genin through their world. This mission is extremely important, not only for us but also for the Hokage and his people as well. This mission will help build ties between our dimension and theirs. I am telling you this now so you won't screw it up." she explained quickly, giving me no time to interrupt, my jaw dropped open. This wasn't going to be a weeklong thing, this was going to be for possible the rest of my life.

I turned to Timothy, we had been together since my parents had left me here, and we had clung to each other. I felt the tears pricking my eyes as I tried to hold them back. I turned back to Dawn, while wiping my eyes.

"When do I leave?" I asked quietly.

"In two days." was her grim reply.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello People!

To those of you that liked Rea Chronicles enough to hit the next chapter button, thank you.

Also I am changing the POV from first person to third person.

OH… before I forget again, I do not own Naruto or anything associated with Naruto. But I do own Rea, Timothy, Dawn, well the people from their dimension.

Well anyway, ON TO THE CHAPTER

"Rea!" barked a short women, her bright red hair contrasting with the dark wooden door behind her.

"Yes, Mistress." Rea answered, her voice void of emotion. She stood stock still before her commander, her hair shivered from her slight quivering.

Her commander eyed her with a critical eye, evaluating whether or not the girl should continue with the mission.

"this mission is not just for our organization, but for our people. Rea, you understand that as we are, we don' stand a chance against Oblivian. We need allies, and this mission will give us allies." she said clearly.

"I understand, mistress." she nodded, her short dark hair bouncing from the motion. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, her black tank top runching with the movement showing her tan flat stomach. On her left hip was a small seal, it was a dot with a squiggle spiraling out in each major direction, north, south, east, and west. When she felt the cool air on her bare skin she pulled her shirt back down over her skin, hiding the seal from the world.

"Rea!" Timothy yelled as he ran down the hallway towards them. As he ran his white ears were pressed flat against his head, his blonde hair fluffing up around them. His long white tail held out to keep his balance, he failed. His black converse sneaker caught on the purple plush rug, causing him to careen towards the floor.

"Ow!" he moaned, as he pushed himself up off the floor, once he got up on his knee's, he looked up at Rea and his commander, his blonde hair hiding his eyes as his ears popped up.

He quickly stood up and brushed off his white skinny jeans, embarrassed.

"Rea, I wanted to say goodbye before you left." he said sheepishly as he clasped his hands behind his back. He looked down, shuffled his feet, and hunched his shoulders, which made his small body look even smaller,

Rea smiled, her eyes turning glossy, she stepped forward end enveloped the boy in a hug. He looked surprised at first then wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm gunna miss you, Sis." he whispered into her shoulder, his voice filled with sadness.

"I'm gunna miss you too, little man." She replied.

"I swear you two are the craziest combination I have ever seen. A teeny tiny cat, and a big bad wolf. So different, yet so protective of each other." Dawn said quietly, as she looked at them fondly.

Rea stepped away, a small tear slid down her cheek, leaving a wet stain. She looked back at Dawn, then turned to Timothy and smiled sadly.

"I got to go Timothy, I'll miss you," she paused, "I love you." she whispered.

"I love you too, Rea. The compound won't be the same without you, it'll be to quiet." he laughed sadly.

"Time to go Rea. Your guide is here." Dawn spoke softly as a man stepped through the door behind her. He poked his head through the door, his silver hair defying gravity, and his single exposed eye taking in the scene before him. He turned to Dawn, and spoke through his mask.

"My name is Kakashi, and I will be guiding you to the Hokage's office."

"Wrong kid, boy-O." Dawn laughed, her voice light. Rea smiled and stepped forward.

"My name is Rea, and thank you for guiding me." she said slowly and clearly, eyeing him and commiting his appearance to memory.

"Rea, this mission will be long, but I hope that you can make friends and make it memorable. Most importantly, Rea, stay alive, I don't want to ask Artemis to bring you back." Dawn said seriously. Rea smiled and laughed quietly, she turned to Timothy.

"If I ever get a chance to come back, I will, don't worry. Chin up little man." she said happily.

"Yeah, chin up." he answered.

Rea turned and followed kakashi through the door, and down a hallway towards a shimmering doorway. They stepped through and were instantly transported to a whole new world.

Woohoo, second chapter is up, and we're finally in the world of Naruto.

Tune in for the next chapter sometime soon. I'm on vacation so expect it soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, I know I know, I promised a chapter over vacation but well, it kinda did not happen. Soo to appease you readers I have put together A CHAPTER!

Also if anyone could please tell me how other authors put a line to separate their AN from the chapter that would be a big help, and would be greatly appreciated.

Ha-ha anyway, as always I do not own Naruto, but I do own Rea, Timothy, Dawn, and ALL others from their dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~ON TO THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~

As they stepped through the portal, a breeze swept across Rea's face, welcoming her to the new world. She looked up in awe at the tall dense forest on all sides of her. She quickly looked back at the portal, wincing as it closed shut behind her.

"Welcome to Konoha," The man named Kakashi said as he looked back. "Hmm, so it does close." He mumbled as he took an orange book out of his green vests pocket. This small action made Rea look at him and smile.

"What book are you reading?" She asked as she walked up beside him.

"Icha Icha Paradise, what's that?" She muttered, the unfamiliar words rolling off her tongue. He chuckled quietly and showed her a page. She looked at the page, her eyes went wide and she looked quickly away, her cheeks reddening.

"You… You Pervert!" She said hurriedly as she picked up her pace to walk in front of him.

They walked on for a while, before Kakashi stopped in front of the village gates. Rea looked up; her eyes were as big as saucers, as she took in their size. Kakashi walked slowly ahead and through them, waving lazily to the two men on guard duty as he had his nose buried in his orange book. He was thirty feet in front of her when Rea snapped out of her daze and looked around for the silver haired pervert.

"Hey! Wait up!" She yelled out as she sprinted to him. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow and continued walking.

They walked down street after street, until they came to a fenced in area.

"This is the academy that you'll be attending." he stated as they walked by.

"I didn't know I had to attend an AH-cAD-emy." she said the word academy like it was a dirty word. Kakashi chuckled at her childishness.

They continued on walking, Rea trying to get her silver haired guide to hold a conversation, she failed. In the distance, a bell was heard, followed by a chorus of laughter.

"That was the bell, signaling the end of the academy day." He stated bluntly.

"Like I couldn't figure that one out." Rea snapped sarcastically.

"Naruto! You bring that back here, right now!" they heard behind them as a large man in an apron with a frying pan was chasing a boy with blonde spiky hair and whisker marks on his cheeks.

The fleeing boy ran straight into Rea, the bowl he had in his hands covering her in hot liquid. The advancing man stopped shock evident on his face as he lowered the frying pan.

Rea lay on the ground, the blonde boy had not gotten off of her yet, her face set in a mask of anger.

"Boy, if you don't get off of me in five seconds, I am going to rip off your penis" She purred seductively into his ear.

A boy with pale skin and short black straight hair stopped and looked at the scene. He smirked and muttered "Dickless"

The boy on Rea quickly scrambled off of her, his hands covering his manhood as he apologized for all he was worth.

"Eh, I forgive you. By the way, what's your name? And what was in that bowl that you spilled all over me? … Hold on, why were you running with a hot bowl anyway?" She finished angrily.

"My name is Uzamaki Naruto, and that was Ramen, Believe it!" HE yelled enthusiastically. Rea rubbed her ears and glared at the blonde.

"Yeah, I believe you're too damn loud, but that doesn't explain why you were running in the first place." She snarled.

Naruto stepped back from the volatile female, and stepped straight into the belly of the man he was running from.

"He stole a bowl of ramen, I was running after him to make him pay me back his tab." the man stated as though it was within his rights to run after a kid with a frying pan. Rea looked at the man as if he had three heads, sighed then stepped closer to him. Naruto guessed what she was going to do and ran to stand next to Kakashi.

"So, you're saying that because this kid hadn't paid his tab, you were chasing him with a frying pan?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, that's right." he replied uncertain.

"So, as this kid is running for his life, and he runs into me. Covering me with your ramen, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct." he said, sweating under her gaze.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU RUNNING AFTER A KID WITH A FUCKING FRYING PAN?" she yelled as she got in his face, as much as her short frame could.

"I… uh… um…" The man stammered.

"That's right; you can't answer, and guess what. I'm not mad at Naruto, I'm mad at you. Do you want to know why? 'Cause he wouldn't have ran into me if YOU WEREN'T CHASING HIM!" Rea finished, breathing hard and proud that she had reduced this proud man into a stuttering infant.

As she walked off, she looked over her shoulder at Naruto and Kakashi.

"My work here's done. Bye Naruto! Kakashi, finish giving me this tour." She called smiling.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, his face showing joy, with a side order of fear.

"Is she always that scary?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know kid, I just met her today." Kakashi laughed.

"Hey! I heard that, I'm not that scary, am I?" Rea laughed as Naruto answered her by pointing to the man she had just destroyed the mental state of.

~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~

Yea, we finally met Naruto.

I'm not going to update until I get 5 views, I'm not asking for reviews yet, because I need to work up a fan base, but I WILL EVENTUALLY!

Toodle's everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! I got 5 views, I knew you guys loved me! Just kidding.

I'm warning you guys now, I'm not going to get into the part between where Rea enters the world, and gets assigned her classroom. This is because, she take a year long crash course on Ninja abilities. And sooo, because of this I will tell you what she is capable of.

Ninjutsu- on level with Sakura at this time

Genjutsu- on level with Sakura at this time

Taijutsu- on level with Sasuke at this time

Chakra Level- on level with Naruto at this time

As always, I do not own Naruto, but I own my dimension.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ON TO THE CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rea walked swiftly down the hall to her classroom, her face a calm mask. Her mask slipped slightly as she heard the yelling going on behind the door. She looked down at herself, making sure everything was in place. She tugged the hem of her shorts down till they reached mid-thigh. She shifted her shoulders, so the straps of her tank top slid back into place. She extended her hands so they were stretched out in front of her, and frowned. She undid the buckle of her black gloves below her elbow, and tightened them, so they wouldn't slip off. Her feet scuffed the ground as she looked at her sandal clad toes, her ice blue nail polish matching her fingers and eye's.

she slid the door open, and screamed as an eraser was thrown at her head. She ducked just in time as it hit the wall behind with a thunk and a puff of chalk dust.

"Who the fuck was that?" she yelled as she scrambled to her feet. The whole class went dead silent after she spoke, as everyone turned to stare at her. One kid turned and ducked under his desk.

"That's her, that's the scary lady!" he screeched from under his desk. The scary lady's eyebrow twitched as she plastered a smirk onto her face. She strolled forward, ever so slowly,, and stopped in front of his desk. She crouched down and the boy gulped. She smiled, showing all of her teeth, including her overly sharp canines.

"Naruto, you are just as loud as when I first met you, but." she paused as she stood up and tapped her chin with her finger.

"Why don't you use my name?" she hissed.

"Umm… you never told me your name, lady." He said sheepishly, as he stood up and rubbed the back of his head with his hand. Rea jerked back, her eyes holding confusion.

"I didn't. Oh, hehe, I forgot about that, didn't I." she muttered, and looked down. Her head snapped up and turned in the direction of the door, The surrounding students stared at her, like she had three heads. A man popped his head in the door, his hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a thick scar adorning his nose.

"Sorry class, I went to find our new student, and it turns out she had already been there, but I couldn't seem to find her." he said as he walked to the front of the room, the thrown eraser in his hand, as he erased the board. Rea walked to the front of the room, and stopped in front of his desk.

"I'm the new student, my name is Rea Tonturne. And I apologise, but I wanted to get to my classroom quickly, so I left." She introduced herself, as she shook his hand.

"Ah, yes Rea, I am Iruka Sensei, and today we are going over the graduation tests. Do you feel up to it?" He asked skepticaly.

"Umm… yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"No reason. Now, Rea, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" he said to the class, which received a chorus of shouts. Rea ground her teeth together and turned around, her smile obviously fake.

"My name is Rea Tonturne, I have a single brother. I am 14 years old and I have been training since I was 4. I am easily angered, and extremely opinionated. A time that I get especially angry is when people pick on those weaker than them. I have one word of caution, piss me off, and I will kill you." At this she received a snort from a pale dark haired kid, who then stared out the window. Naruto was sitting down next to him, and started whispering to him quickly.

"What did you say Duck-Ass?" she snarled at him, as she stepped forward threateningly. The girls in the class gasped in shock at what Rea called him.

"Hn" He responded, as he turned to look at her.

"Hn? Hn? Is Hn even a word?" she yelled as he stared at her.

"Pathetic," he muttered.

"How am I pathetic?" she snarled again.

"Your emotions will get you killed in battle." he stated in a monotone.

"I'M NOT DEAD YET!" she stated slowly. Before, the situation got anymore out of control, Iruka Sensei stepped in between them.

After Iruka sensei separated them, 'duck-ass' was sent to his seat and Rea was told to sit next to a girl with long shoulder length, pink hair. When Rea sat down, she looked and then shook her head and looked harder.

"Umm. Is your hair always pink?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, I was born with pink hair. Are your teeth always so pointy?" She asked back.

"Why, yes they are, how nice of you to notice." Rea smiled.

"My name's Sakura Haruno."

"Rea Tonturne."

Their introductions were interrupted by an irate Iruka sensei, as he slammed down the eraser in front of them.

"So, you both of you think that you will pass the exams, and do not need to know what the exams are made up of?" he said overly happy. Sakura gulped, as Rea stared at him unphased.

"Well then, because both of you are so confidant, we'll move the exams from tomorrow, to today!" He yelled happily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

WOAH! The 4th chapter is done, thank you to all those who viewed.

I am not going to submit chapter 5 unless I get ONE REVIEW yes, people, I said review.

I am not going to do the whole exam, and pass fail thing with Naruto, why? Because we all know what happens, and because I'm lazy. Eheh

And so, chapter 5 will be when teams are announced.

TOODLES!


End file.
